The Same of Love
by chenma
Summary: Saudara kembar itu mempunyai kontak batin yang kuat. Senang, sakit, mereka akan sama - sama merasakannya. "Kalau jatuh cinta dengan satu orang yang sama, apa mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"/HunHan, SeXing, LuLay!Brothership, and other EXO's member. Mind to review?


_"Kembar itu—jika satu merasa senang, maka yang lain juga ikut merasakan senangnya."_

_**.**  
_

_"Kembar itu—jika satu merasa sakit, maka yang lain juga ikut merasakan sakitnya."_

**_._**

_"Kembar itu—sulit kemungkinan untuk dipisahkan. Jadi, ketika mereka jauh satu sama lain, mereka akan merasa rindu yang sangat amat besar dan hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan kembali bertemu."_

**_._**

_"Oh, begitu ya. Lalu—kalau yang satu jatuh cinta, apa kembarannya akan jatuh cinta juga?"_

**_._**

_"__Tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja, sih."_

**_._**

_"Kalau jatuh cinta dengan satu orang yang sama, apa mungkin itu bisa terjadi?"__  
_

**_._**

_"Heh?"_

**_._**

_"Iya, jatuh cinta—"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__**  
**__  
__"—pada orang yang sama—"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"—mungkinkah?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chenma present ...**

**The Same of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Luhan, Yixing, Sehun, and others

Disclaimer: EXO belongs to God. This fanfict belongs to Me

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), dll.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak cepat karena setelah ini ia harus segera menuju lapangan sekolah untuk latihan futsal.

"Luhan-ge!"

Kepalanya bergerak ke arah pintu kelas. Bibirnya tertarik ke samping saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Kau latihan dance hari ini, Xing?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan beriringan dengan sosok yang dipanggil Yixing tadi di lorong sekolah.

"Ya, ge. Gege juga hari ini latihan futsal 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu lapangan indoor sekolah mereka. Luhan melongok ke dalam, sesaat kemudian keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Ge, jangan bilang kau lupa kalau tidak ada latihan hari ini." Komentar Yixing yang lebih kepada teguran atas kinerja lambat otak kakaknya dalam hal mengingat.

"Tidak, Xing. Hari ini hari Kamis 'kan? Tentu saja setiap hari Kamis aku latihan futsal."

"Lalu—"

"Hai Luhan-ge!"

Belum sempat Yixing menimpali ucapan Luhan, seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan berkulit putih—sewarna putih para pengidap albino—memanggil Luhan dan berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, Sehun?"

"Gege hari ini latihan futsal, ya?" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "tapi latihannya bukan di lapangan indoor, kalau hari Kamis gege latihan di lapangan outdoor."

Kening Luhan berkerut kembali, beberapa detik setelahnya ia menepuk keningnya.

"Oh iya, benar! Aduh, kok aku lupa, sih?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil sedang Yixing di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aduh Xing sepertinya aku tertular penyakit pikunmu itu!"

Yixing berdecak sebal tapi kemudian dia memasang cengiran polosnya, "kan kita kembar, Ge. Wajar saja 'kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemas, dia dan Yixing memang kakak - adik kembar. Mereka berada di rahim yang sama selama sembilan bulan dan Luhan lahir terlebih dulu 5 menit sebelum Yixing.

Tidak kembar identik, sih. Tapi ikatan batin mereka tetap seperti anak kembar lainnya.

"Oh, jadi ini ya Xi Yixing kembarannya Luhan-ge?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka beberapa saat lalu.

"Ne, Sehun. Bagaimana? Sama gantengnya denganku 'kan?" Tanya Luhan pede sambil merangkul Yixing agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Sehun menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dagu, berpikir, "bagaimana, ya? Yixing-ge lebih terlihat manis." Yixing yang mendengar penilaian Sehun tentang dirinya menunduk malu alih - alih menyembunyikan senyuman tanda ia senang dengan penilaian teman kakak kembarnya ini.

"—aku jadi meragukan kalau dia seorang laki - laki."

"Apa?" Itu Luhan yang berteriak, dia memang terkenal dengan julukan drama king di sekolah.

"Ya coba saja gege lihat single dimpelnya itu. Manis 'kan? Dan badannya yang—"

Pletak.

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun telak sampai ringisan keras terdengar setelahnya.

"Aduh, ge, sakit." Keluhnya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dijitak Luhan.

"Tapi hati kembaranku lebih sakit, Hun."

Sehun ingin protes tapi ia akhirnya lebih memilih bungkam. Ia pernah dengar dari beberapa orang kalau anak kembar memang mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat.

"Ah ge, tidak apa - apa, bukan Sehun saja yang bilang seperti itu 'kan?"

Luhan ingin protes tapi melihat tatapan memelas adik kembarnya membuatnya terenyuh juga.

"Hoi Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat ke sini! Latihan akan dimulai!"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk memberi tahu pada temannya untuk menunggunya.

"Dui bu qi, Yixing-ge. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya."

Yixing terkekeh kecil kemudian mengusak rambut Sehun, beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata karamel Yixing seakan terhipnotis dengan hitamnya lensa mata Sehun. Ia seperti diajak untuk memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Ehem, ehem." Deheman Luhan membuat Yixing menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum sebentar sebelum—"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, Sehunnie. Maaf sudah mengganggu latihanmu."—berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Ne, ge. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Selamat latihan juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perhentian saudara kembar itu selanjutnya adalah ruang ekstrakulikuler dance. Luhan sengaja mengantarkan Yixing ke sana meski adiknya sudah bisa ke sana sendiri. Ntahlah, ia merasa khawatir saja pada adiknya itu.

"Ge, kau melamun?"

Luhan menggeleng, diam - diam ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya sedikit di belakang tubuhnya.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama, ya?"

"Pasti. Sudah sana gege cepat ke lapangan! Gege sudah sangat terlambat."

Setelah saling melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum, Luhan berlari kecil menuju lapangan outdoor sekolah.

Tapi baru sampai belokan ia berbalik, memperhatikan Yixing yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tepatnya Yixing yang tengah melihat tangan yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengusak kepala Sehun.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan juga melihat tangannya dan menempelkannya ke dada—

—_Jatuh cinta, Yixing jatuh cinta pada Sehun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoi! Jangan melamun saja!"

Luhan sontak mengelus dadanya sambil menggeram menahan marah pada pria berambut pirang kecoklatan di depannya.

"Aish, kau itu bisa tidak sih menyapa dengan cara halus?"

Baekhyun—nama pria itu—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos yang dibuat - buat.

"Kenapa dengan teman priaku yang cantik ini?" Tanyanya tanpa peduli dengan pelolotan Luhan karena ia mengucapkan kata yang sangat sensitif di telinga temannya itu—cantik.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia memilih memalingkan pandangannya ke lapangan outdoor sekolah. Ini masih terbilang pagi dan bel masih lima menit lagi berbunyi. Tapi di bawah sana sudah ada setidaknya 30 siswa/i yang sudah berpakaian olahraga.

"Memperhatikan_nya_ lagi, eoh?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, toh tanpa ia jawab pun Baekhyun sudah tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan basa - basinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia ken—" Baekhyun terdiam, Luhan memelototinya dua kali lebih seram dari biasanya—"maksudku jalan - jalan berdua begitu."

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, Baekhyun menggindikan bahunya acuh kemudian hendak membalikkan badannya ke depan kalau saja telinganya tak mendengar jawaban Luhan atas sarannya.

"Yixing...

.

.

...dia menyukai Sehun."

Dan Baekhyun tau, akan ada tangisan setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kembali latihan hari ini. Berbeda tempat, tiap hari Selasa ekstrakulikuler futsal akan latihan di lapangan indoor mengingat ekstrakulikuler basket yang hanya menggunakan sepertiga lapangan indoor sekolah karena hanya pemain inti saja yang latihan. Jadi, mereka bisa berbagi lapangan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan lebih suka latihan di lapangan indoor sekolah karena kulitnya lebih bisa terjaga dan alasan utamanya adalah ia bisa—

"Sehun, lempar bolanya ke sini!"

—memperhatikan Sehun ketika hoobae—yang disukainya—itu latihan bersama tim intinya.

"Lu, berkonsentrasilah! Kau tidak ingin malu di depan Sehun karena dimarahi pelatih 'kan?"

Luhan tersadar, buru - buru ia menoleh dan mengangguk patuh pada salah satu rekan terdekatnya di ekskul futsal; Xiumin.

"Luhan-ge semangat!"

Luhan hampir saja menggebok orang yang meneriaki namanya dengan bola kalau saja ia tak mengenal siapa orang itu.

Yixing, adik kembarnya.

"Yixing sudah sembuh, Lu? Kenapa kau tak bilang?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia mencoba fokus pada latihan walaupun dalam dirinya mulai merasakan keresahan yang amat besar.

"Lu, Yixing memperhatikanmu."

Luhan masih mencoba konsentrasi, lima menit lagi dan terdengar pluit tanda istirahat.

"Ge, ini minumnya." Yixing melempar sebotol air mineral dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Luhan.

Luhan duduk di sebelahnya dan meneguk airnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Hai, Xing. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Xiumin menghampiri mereka kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Yixing.

"Baik, Ge. Gege hebat sekali mainnya tadi."

"Terima kasih, tapi sayangnya pria di sebelahmu yang mengajariku permainan yang kau bilang hebat tadi." Keduanya tertawa bersama meski dalam hati keduanya mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang nampak bersikap berbeda hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin tengah makan di kantin. Keempatnya tertawa bersama sampai tiga orang datang menghampiri meja mereka. Membuat atmosfir meja yang tadinya diselimuti oleh rasa bahagia menjadi—ntahlah, kesan kelam mungkin cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

"Hai tiga pria jantan." Xiumin yang menyapa mereka terlebih dulu karena nampaknya tak ada yang ingin membuka suara di antara mereka.

"Wah ada Yixing!" Seru Chanyeol—yang mempunyai tubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka.

Yixing hanya tersenyum kemudian ia hendak menggeser posisinya agar tiga lelaki itu bisa duduk kalau saja Luhan tidak segera pindah tempat ke bangku yang ditempati Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti gelagat Luhan akhirnya memaksa Jongdae untuk duduk berempat bersama mereka sehingga Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Sehun bisa duduk bertiga di depan mereka.

"Xing, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jongdae membuka percakapan mereka setelah keheningan dan atmosfer kelam semakin terasa di antara mereka.

"Aku baik. Aku sudah sehat kok."

"Memang Yixing-ge kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang memang baru kedua kali bertemu Yixing dan mendap0atkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Oh iya, magnae kita yang satu ini kan baru pulang dari liburan mendadaknya ya?" seru Chanyeol sambil mencomot kentang goreng Baekhyun dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari si empunya.

"Luhan dan Yixing ini kembar—"

"Aku sudah tau!"

"Yak! Jangan memotong ucapanku, magnae!" Seru Jongdae marah.

"Yixing dan aku mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang berbeda, Yixing mudah sakit dan saat kau pergi meliburkan diri ke Jepang untuk menghadiri pernikahan Suho hyungmu itu Yixing baru masuk kembali ke sekolah." Jelas Luhan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam Jongdae karena bagiannya diambil oleh rusa China itu.

"Kita pernah bertemu kok saat upacara mos, tapi setelahnya aku sering jatuh sakit dan harus selalu pulang awal daripada Luhan-ge." Tambah Yixing sambil menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kerutan di sudut matanya terlihat kentara tanda ia sedang berusaha mengingat, "oh! Gege itu yang berdiri di belakang barisan hoobae kelas satu 'kan? Yang tugasnya membawa hoobae yang sakit ke uks?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil, untungnya Sehun tidak tau kalau setelah upacara pembukaan mos dia juga terpaksa beristirahat di uks karena kondisi kesehatannya kembali menurun. Dia kan tidak mau dipandang lemah oleh—ah dia malu sekali kalau ia mengakui ia ada rasa pada hoobaenya ini.

"Tapi Yixing sekarang sudah sangat sehat loh! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia kuat latihan dance." Celoteh Luhan dibarengi dengan gerutuan kecil Yixing.

"Wah Yixing-ge ikut ekskul dance? Gege harus menunjukkannya sekali - sekali padaku ya nanti." Seru Sehun heboh. Selain basket, Sehun juga cukup tertarik dengan ekskul itu, tapi sayangnya karena jadwal latihan kedua ekskul yang berbarengan dan satu lagi alasan yang tidak bisa diceritakan Sehun, dia lebih memilih aktif di ekskul basket.

Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum alih - alih dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan dan mengganti gerutuannya dengan ucapan syukur pada Tuhan karena mempunyai kakak kembar yang pengertian seperti Luhan.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa terselip rasa sesak yang juga dikirimkan kakak kembarnya itu.

_Asal Yixing bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Xiumin menatap lekat - lekat Luhan di sebelahnya, ia bahkan melupakan kegiatan memberesi barang - barangnya karena latihan mereka hari ini telah selesai.

Luhan terlihat menghela napas, ia berusaha merilekskan dirinya karena tak ingin Yixing di ruang dance ikutan merasa tertekan. Itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya pada gerakannya nanti.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan baozi?"

"Mungkin—aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Kenapa kau ragu begitu?" Luhan selesai dengan barangnya, ia kembali duduk di sebelah Xiumin.

"Pertama, aku tidak mempunyai kembaran. Kedua, aku juga belum—dan jangan sampai menyukai orang yang sama dengan saudaraku, dan yang ketiga—aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ikatan batin? Aku justru takut jika memiliki itu dengan orang lain apalagi saudaraku sendiri."

Luhan menghela napas lagi tapi akhir - akhir ini Xiumin rasa helaan napas Luhan lebih terkesan berat dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Yang terakhir itu aku juga takut, aku takut Yixing tau aku juga menyukai_nya_."

Xiumin terkejut—sangat, tapi dia buru - buru mengontrol keterkejutanya, "tapi selama ini saat Yixing sakit, kau tidak ikutan sakit 'kan, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku hanya terkena efeknya saja. Mungkin seperti merasa tidak nafsu makan."

Hening setelahnya, keduanya sama - sama berpikir untuk mencari solusi dari masalah ini.

"Omong - omong, Baekhyun sudah diberitahu?"

"Dia bahkan tau sebelum kau, baozi."

Xiumin menggeram kemudian melipat tangannya di dada, "jadi aku yang sudah berteman lama denganmu dan Yixing sejak masih dalam kandungan dinomor duakan sekarang, huh?"

Buru – buru Luhan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Xiumin, menggenggam pergelangan temannya itu erat, "Hei, hei, bukan begitu. Kita kan sekarang tidak sekelas, baozi."

"Tapi kelas kita bersebelahan, Tuan Rusa."

"Tapi Baekhyun duduk di depan mejaku dan saat itu kami sedang tidak ada guru dan—oh ayolah, kenapa kau semakin membuatku pusing?"

"Arasseo, arasseo." Xiumin mengemasi barang - barangnya cepat kemudian pergi, disusul Luhan yang terus mengucapkan maaf padanya.

**.**

** . **

**.**

Luhan bukanlah seorang yang mudah mengingkari janji ataupun mengubah keputusannya dengan cepat hanya karena dipengaruhi langsung oleh konfrontasi hatinya.

Ia akan membuktikan pada Xiumin dan Baekhyun bahkan diam - diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Yixing dengan membantunya mendapatkan Sehun.

Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak mengirimkan perasaan kesal, marah, atau cemburu ketika rencana pendekatan Sehun - Yixing berhasil via batin ke Yixing.

Seperti waktu ia latihan hari kamis lalu, ia sengaja tidak pulang bersama Yixing dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dan tentu saja Sehun mau karena ia tau kondisi kesehatan Yixing meski Yixing sudah bilang bahwa ia sehat dan bisa pulang sendiri.

Atau ketika ia sengaja datang lebih pagi atau bahkan lebih telat dari Yixing dan lagi - lagi menyuruh Sehun untuk berangkat bersama dengan Yixing.

Dan mungkin hal lain untuk membantu pendekatan Sehun - Yixing adalah tiap istirahat, Luhan akan mengajak Sehun dan Yixing ke atap kemudian ia pura - pura memanggil teman – temannya yang lain untuk ikut mereka makan di atap alih - alih ia makan di kantin seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun kemana ya? Kok lama sekali sih." gumam Luhan. Dia dan Yixing sekarang sudah berada di atap, menunggu Sehun karena hoobae itu katanya ada urusan sebentar dengan teman ekskul basketnya.

"Dia pasti datang kok. Hyung tenang saja."

Luhan menoleh pada Yixing kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangannya yang digenggam Yixing.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Luhan sambil menumpukan tangannya yang lain dan mengusap tangan Yixing yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena—"

Brak

"Annyeong!"

Pintu terbuka lebar, menampakkan Sehun yang membungkuk dengan napas ngos - ngosan.

"Kenapa ngos - ngosan begitu, Hun?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun duduk di depannya dan Yixing.

"Aku takut kalian menunggu terlalu lama jadi aku ke sini dengan berlari." Jawabnya kemudian setelah napasnya mulai stabil.

Yixing mengulurkan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun, "Ini minum dulu." Dan langsung diteguk hingga tersisa setengah oleh Sehun.

"Nah, ayo kita makan!" Ajak Luhan, ia membuka tutup kotak bentonya kemudian mengambil sumpit dan hendak memasukkan telur gulung kesukaanya kalau saja Sehun tak menyuapininya duluan.

Luhan terpaku sesaat, sadar ada Yxing di antara mereka, ia dengan main - main memukul lengan Sehun, "pakai sumpit! Tanganmu kotor!" Katanya setelah menelan habis telur gulungnya.

Sehun hanya menggindikan bahu kemudian mengambil onigiri dari kotak bekalnya dan menyuapini Yixing.

Luhan yang melihatnya memandang sendu, tapi buru - buru ia menggeleng kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh iya, besok kan libur, kita pergi yuk Yixing-ge."

"Uhuk uhuk." Luhan tersedak, terkejut dengan ajakan Sehun—hell, padahal 'kan yang diajak Yixing, kenapa Luhan yang terkejut?

"Ge, gwenchana?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengusap – usap punggung belakang Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk setelah meminum air dari botol yang diberikan Sehun, tapi ia kembali tersedak karena menyadari botol yang diberikan Sehun adalah bekas botol yang diberikan Yixing untuk Sehun minum.

Itu artinya mereka sudah melakukan—

—ciuman tidak langsung!

"Ge, gege kenapa? ya Tuhan, mukamu memerah, ge!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan akui kali ini ia tidak bisa tidak menahan rasa cemburunya dengan Yixing. Hell, bayangkan saja! Ini malam minggu dan dirinya hanya berada sendirian di rumah tanpa cemilan untuk penghilang rasa bosan. Dia juga menyumpah serapahi benda kotak di depannya karena tidak menayangkan acara yang bisa membuatnya melupakan bayang – bayang Yixing dan Sehun yang sedang berkencan.

"Ish, kalau tau begini, ku telpon saja Baekhyun dan Xiumin supaya datang ke rumahku." Gerutunya.

Ting tong... ting tong...

Luhan menoleh ke pintu utama rumahnya, keningnya mengkerut melihat jam dinding yang terpasang tepat di atas televisinya.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu Yixing pergi dengan Sehun, masa sudah kembali? Dan kenapa harus pakai pencet bel segala?

Ting tong... ting tong...

"Iya sebentar!" serunya galak.

Ia beranjak dari sofa empuknya kemudian melangkah malas menuju pintu rumahnya.

Kriet...

"Lama sekali, sih." Gerutuan Baekhyun adalah sambutan yang dia dapat setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka kemudian Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Jongdae masuk seenaknya tanpa menunggu dirinya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"What the? Apa - apaan kulkas yang kosong begini?" Teriak Xiumin dari dapur, cukup untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari keterkejutannya.

"Yak! Seenaknya kalian masuk ke rumahku?" Protesnya—telat.

"Ah, untung kita mampir ke minimarket tempat Kyungsoo bekerja tadi, kalau tidak—kita akan kelaparan sekarang." Ujar Jongdae sambil membuka salah satu makanan ringan di sana tanpa mempedulikan tuan rumah yang masih mendumal di pintu rumahnya.

"Lu, kita nonton film saja yuk." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya setelah menyuruh Jongdae memasukkan sebuah CD ke dalam DVD milik Luhan. Well, siapa sih sebenarnya yang tuan rumah di sini?

Tapi Luhan tidak protes, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang dengan dihimpit Baekhyun dan Xiumin, membiarkan Jongdae duduk bersila di bawah dengan alas karpet.

Membiarkan Luhan menangis dalam diam—yang Jongdae kira karena film yang mereka tonton mengharukan—karena bayangan adiknya yang bermesraan dengan Sehun kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Teman - temannya sudah pulang dari satu jam yang lalu dengan alasan sudah malam—padahal masih jam sembilan dan besok masih libur.

"Ge."

Luhan pura - pura tidak mendengar, ia menulikan telinganya. Matanya sengaja dipejamkan kala Yixing menyibak selimutnya.

"Ge, aku tau kau hanya pura – pura tidur."

Luhan masih tak bergeming. Ia berusaha terlihat tenang saat Yixing merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan kemudian memeluknya dari samping.

"Ge, jangan begini. Aku sakit, ge."

Luhan kalah—selalu. Ia menyerah kemudian memutar badannya menghadap Yixing, "kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak—yang sebenarnya serak karena habis menangis.

"Bagaimana kencannya?" tanyanya lagi karena Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyan sebelumnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan, kan?" burunya lagi.

Yixing tidak menjawab, ia malah kembali memeluk Luhan, "Xing, kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut sampai Yixing yang bangun dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur Luhan, "maaf membuat gege khawatir, tapi gege harus ingat kalau aku menyayangi gege."

Kening Luhan bekerut, ia menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ge, kalau gege suka dengan Sehun harusnya gege bilang padaku sejak awal."

Mata Luhan sontak membulat, ia segera bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menatap mata Yixing lekat - lekat, "siapa yang memberitahumu gosip itu?"

"Ge, kau lupa? Kita ini kembar!" Luhan tak bergeming, ia masih menatap Yixing—dan Yixing akui ia risih ditatap secara intens oleh Luhan. "Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai dan bersama orang yang dicintai oleh kakak kembarku sendiri?"

Tatapannya melembut, berubah sendu, "dui bu qi, Xing." Luhan memeluk Yixing, "Gege sudah mencoba tapi ternyata tidak bisa."

"Kalau kita mencobanya bersama, bagaimana?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Yixing dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi, "apa maksudmu?" Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dan mencengkram kedua bahu Yixing, "dengar ya! Secinta apapun aku pada bocah albino itu, aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu!"

Yixing menggeleng kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan ditempelkannya ke dadanya, "kita ini kembar, ge. Kalau gege senang, maka aku juga akan senang, begitupun sebaliknya. Kalau gege sakit, maka aku juga akan sakit, begitupun sebaliknya."

"Kita memang bukan kembar identik, tapi kontak batin kita lebih kuat dari siapapun. Aku tau gege menangis, aku tau gege cemburu, aku juga bahkan tau kalau gege menyukai Sehun lebih dulu ketimbang aku, bahkan sebelum bertemu Sehun di lapangan indoor dan bertatapan langsung padanya aku tau kalau gege sudah jatuh cinta dan merasa rindu ketika Sehun pergi ke Jepang, kan?"

Luhan benci mengakuinya tapi semua memang benar. Luhan memang sudah menyukai Sehun dan ia tidak tau harus bersyukur atau menganggap rasa itu adalah sebuah bencana untuknya.

Berawal dari ketika dirinya yang harus menggantikan sang ketua osis karena jabatannya sebagai wakil ketua. Mau-tidak mau dan suka-tidak suka, Luhan yang menggantikan si ketua memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada siswa/i baru dan saat itulah ia bertemu pandang dengan Sehun—

—_love at first sight_.

Yixing sendiri bertemu Sehun hanya sekali karena Sehun yang membantunya mengangkut temannya yang pingsan saat upacara pembukaan mos berlangsung—itupun Yixing hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak merasakan apa - apa, mungkin karena terlalu khawatir dengan si korban pingsan. Setelahnya Yixing sakit - sakitan karena terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan sekolah dan kecil kemungkinan bertemu Sehun karena kelasnya di lantai tiga dan Sehun di lantai satu.

Luhan yang sedang jatuh cinta sering kepergok tengah melamun ketika menemani Yixing beristirahat dikamarnya—Yixing pernah juga masuk rumah sakit dan harus rawat inap seminggu full.

Dan saat Yixing tau dari teman - teman Luhan kalau Sehun sedang pergi meliburkan diri ke Jepang, Yixing merasakan sesak dan rindu yang membuncah dihatinya dan ia tau kalau itu kiriman dari Luhan—tanpa sengaja.

Yixing memang tidak tau yang mana Sehun, dia hanya sering mendengar namanya dari Baekhyun dan Xiumin saat mereka menggoda Luhan. Tanpa tau, diam - diam dalam hati bertekad untuk melihat rupa dan menilai seperti apa Sehun itu. Pantaskah untuk kakak kembarnya?

Tapi sayangnya, saat mereka sudah bertemu pandang—

—justru dirinya ikut terseret merasakan rasa bernama jatuh cinta pada Sehun.

"Ge, kalau aku disuruh memilih, aku akan tetap bersamamu ketimbang Sehun. Aku menyayangi gege lebih dari siapapun. Kita ini saudara, aku tak akan menyakiti saudaraku sendiri."

Luhan memang terkenal dengan drama king, berteman dengan Baekhyun yang heboh dan Xiumin yang terkadang menganggap masalah kecil adalah masalah serius, tapi kali ini ia yakin kalau air matanya bukan suatu bentuk pengekspresian yang berlebihan.

"Gege juga sayang padamu, Xing." Kemudian mereka berpelukan, dilingkupi rasa hangat yang menjalar dihati keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Oh iya ge, aku punya rahasia."

Luhan menaruh cangkir berisi susu coklatnya di atas nakas di sebelah ranjangnya, "apa?"

"Tapi gege janji tidak akan marah, ya?"

Luhan tidak menggeleng, tidak juga mengangguk, ia menjulurkan kelingkingnya, "janji!", kemudian jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mempunyai pacar."

"Omo! Jinjja?"

"Dan kau tau siapa pacarnya?"

Tentu saja Luhan tidak tau dan ia malas menebaknya.

"Ayolah ge, tebak!"

"Tidak, uh, aku mulai mengantuk." Yixing juga mengantuk, tapi ia tahan.

"Satu orang saja dan gege boleh tidur."

Luhan tampak berpikir, matanya terpejam dengan kerutan di keningnya, "siapa? Kris?"

"Hampir benar! Bagaimana kalau satu orang lagi?"

"Ish, tadi 'kan hanya satu." Luhan menggerutu, tapi ia tetap berpikir, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi kalau Kris tidak—berarti Si Telinga Layar itu?"

"Bingo!"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Luhan ingin meremas - remas Chanyeol dan menendangnya ke gawang atau menshootnya ke ring, ternyata selama ini ia telah ditikung oleh wakil kapten tim basket sekolahnya itu.

"Dan sebenarnya malam ini Sehun mengajakku pergi bukan karena ia menyukaiku, tapi minta ditemani membeli kado untuk anniversary mereka yang ke seratus hari."

"LALU KAU MAU?" Yixing menggangguk polos sebagai jawaban, "AIGOO YIXING, BIAR KU BERI PELAJARAN SI BOCAH ALBINO ITU!"

"Eh, jangan ge!"

Luhan tak peduli, ia terus menggerutu—menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol yang menyolong start (well, sebenarnya baik Luhan dan Chanyeol sama - sama tidak tau kalau mereka menyukai orang yang sama) dan Sehun yang seenaknya mengajak adik kembarnya pergi keluar malan - malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Kaga tau dah ini sebenarnya ff apa. Tadinya mau angst menyedihkan gitu, tapi malah ending dengan garing kriuk - kriuk begini.

But, mind to review?


End file.
